Lessons
by Those Who Matter Don't Mind
Summary: A series of mostly fluffy EdwardBella oneshots for now. They aren't in any way connected to eachother, unless I mention that a few of them are in the individual chapters. Updated when inspiration strikes.
1. The Meadow

_**Lessons**_

**A/N: Random inspiration while I was dancing through my kitchen...533 words. Respond please! I haven't written in like a million years.**

She was getting used to the newfound grace. Young Bella Swan had never imagined she would actually be able to do this. When she was small she had dreamed of being in Swan Lake and playing the lead ballerina. Names of people and things always seem to affect small children in that way.

It had been almost ten years since she had tried any of these still familiar steps. Her mother had enrolled her in a ballet class when she was eight hoping to improve her balance, posture, and everything else the young girl had seemed to lack when compared to other girls her age.

Now she was a woman who had everything she ever could've asked for. She would be with the man of her dreams until the end of the world. She had finally almost died and the Cullens had no choice but to save her. Edward wouldn't have been able to heal after what he had just put her through in the past year. In these dire circumstances Edward had realized what a complete twit he was being about changing her. He was only able to figure out how selfish he was being when she was almost dead. He had only wanted to keep her human and preserve the soul he'd supposedly been stripped of. He had only wanted to be able to smell her sweet blood and feel her warm skin against his. All this was fading away. He decided to give her what she had wanted for months on end. He found the strength to make her like him.

She swirled around again and again. Bella Swan, recently married into the Cullen family, was in the meadow...Their meadow. She glistened and glittered in the sunlight as she turned graceful pirouettes across the lush grass. She still remembered after all these years...

Her lover, her one and only, her soul for all time lay propped up on his elbow a few yards away taking in the sight. She had always been beautiful. But, oh, he never could've imagined how beautiful she had the potential to be. She turned and leaped and ran around the courtyard remembering an old routine from long ago. Bella had often before compared Alice's light gait to a dancer. Who knew she could be called the same only some weeks later? It was a mystery. She was a mystery. That was part of the reason he had fallen in love with her. She was different. She was unreadable. She was a challenge, and a welcome one at that.

She finally posed, flowerlike, and got up again. She looked amazed at herself. Her expression made him laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Did I stumble and not notice?" she asked, confused.

"No. No, Bella. I'm laughing at your expression. You still aren't used to this yet are you?"

"I must admit...Its going to take a hell of a long time for me to get used to it," She replied.

"Well...we really do have all day, all the time in the world, for that. In the mean time I think we should enroll you in some lessons. You might just still be a Swan at heart after all."


	2. The Willow

**A/N: True story. This place has been unbelievably coldddddddddddd for the past week. It got down to 18 degrees at the Sea-Tac airport last night and I'm really not that far from there haha. BRRR!!! If I may say so myself. It started freezing rain-ing a few hours ago and my roads covered in an inch thick sheet of ice and I was out skating around on it and I couldn't help but write this...850 words.**

We were taking a walk, simple as that...Just taking a nice stroll down the deserted streets of Forks. We were the stereotypical teenage couple just for that moment. The boy and the girl, side by side, holding hands in the snow. We've been having a major storm moving through the Pacific Northwest for about the past week, you see. School all around the Sound and across the Key Peninsula has been out for the past several days. And as much as I hate the cold, it made Edward feel almost warm, and that was definitely a welcome prospect.

Lovely though my Edward may be, he is always far too concerned about my health. He'd made me wear about five layers of clothes even though the wind chill was only about 25 degrees. Once you've been sleeping through 15 degree nights for a while you begin to not notice these things. I didn't feel the change from the snow to freezing rain either until Edward went to tuck a stray bit of hair back into my balaclava. Before anybody asks, yes, he had made me wear a balaclava.

"Bella are you sure you aren't cold?" he asked me again.

"Yes Edward I'm..." I managed to get out. His free hand had just brushed my face. "My word, you're freezing! What on Earth...?"

Upon closer inspection, I found his hand coated in about half an inch of ice. I had never encountered freezing rain before so I was rather confused. He looked at his hand and started laughing. He then released my other hand and stepped out into the middle of the road and turned a few times at high speed before landing a perfect touch jump and slithering off down the street in that graceful way only a vampire could manage.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I called.

"I'm ice skating of course! It's quite invigorating you know..."

I had no idea he knew how to ice skate. Then again, I hadn't even seen the ground freezing over when it was happening right next to me. Bella Swan: eternally unobservant. I was getting a little restless without him beside me so I decided to step out from under the tree cover just as he had done, and into the road. I don't even know if I have to mention that this was a gargantuan mistake. I promptly slipped and fell right onto my rear end, sliding a few feet.

My oh-so-caring boyfriend was at my side in an instant, laughing almost hysterically. Who ever knew what the cold could do to a person, let alone an immortal? I imagined he had seen a lot of snow in his hundred years of existence and had also possibly gone long periods of time without it. He pulled me up and onto his back in one fluid motion. I envy him and his fluidity at times...

We were still gliding down the abandoned street when we finally came to a streetlight. We were on a narrow country road outside of Forks and streetlamps were sparse. There was a willow tree not to far away and the sight was almost mind-blowing. The light shone off of everything. The large open field was a sea of glass. The willow was a crystal monument to the Weather Gods as it swayed almost imperceptibly in the nearly non-existent breeze. Everything was still. And as Edward set me down I saw his skin blend in with the snow globe-like scenery around us making him seem even more surreal. For a moment I was completely lost in the beauty and goodness-knows-what of everything that surrounded me.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, arms tight around my waist, bringing me back to Earth. "Bella, my love, would you do me the honor of spending eternity with me?"

I was frozen, and not just from the rain. I was far too bundled up for that. What I was feeling was deeper than that. I was frozen to my very core, yet very warm. We had been arguing about these things for a long while. Edward had convinced Carlisle that he would change me as long as he got a few months to prepare himself and he would be doing it before the end of the year. I had told Edward to propose to me again when he was ready to go through with it. I just wasn't expecting...Not tonight...After so long had he finally decided he was ready...?

"I...I...Edward...Are you really...?"

"Yes Bella. I am. Please."

I looked around. Everything was glowing and shimmering like an infinite amount of tiny diamonds. I looked at my soon to be fiancé and wondered why he was pleading with me. He already knew my answer. I grabbed him and kissed him with everything I had in response. It was enough.

He picked me up and spun me around and around. And even though my eyes were closed I could've sworn I saw red though my eyelids like a camera flash going off from behind the indescribably mystical, bare willow in the iridescent field behind us.


End file.
